Strange Stranger
by Alahnore
Summary: Flynn was used to his dad bringing home little trinkets and cool stories. This time he brought home another kid, though. \\ Pre-game. No pairings.


Flynn was a pretty level headed kid for his age, or that's what his dad always said. He was always a good boy (as far as he dad knew of course) and he took things in stride. Every time Finath came up, his son was happy but calm… for the most part. His dad always brought up the coolest stuff and had all sorts of neat stories.

Yet this time when Finath walked through the door and Flynn came running to greet him happily, the blond boy stopped a few strides away, eyes wide. Finath smiled to him, raising one hand to wave as the other rested on the head of the small boy next to him.

"Flynn," Finath said affectionately, kneeling down so he was a bit closer to the boys' height. "Come say hi to Yuri."

The boy named Yuri looked at Finath, a sort of confused shyness there. But Flynn had manners, and he was confident as he strode right up to Yuri and held his hand out.

"I'm Flynn," he said politely. "It's nice to meet you."

Yuri looked back at Flynn, then down to his hand. There was a couple moments of awkward silence before Finath moved, gently grasping Yuri's hand and putting it in Flynn's.

"When people hold their hands out like that, Yuri, it means they want to shake it," Finath instructed, slowly making the boys' hands shake. While Flynn grasped as normal, Yuri was already trying to tug free.

"I don't wanna shake," Yuri declared as he got his hand free of both Flynn and Finath's. "That's weird and stupid."

Flynn frowned. He didn't use them all the time, but he knew manners were important even as his age. Finath had been sure his son was polite when he had to be. "_You're_ weird and stupid," Flynn shot back.

Flynn was polite when he _had_ to be.

"Flynn—" Finath warned, but Yuri forgot his shyness immediately and lunged forward.

The boys had rolled around a couple times by the time Finath peeled Yuri off of Flynn and pried them apart, holding them both by the backs of their shirts as they struggled and tried to go after each other again.

From the kitchen, Finath's wife just sighed. "Too many boys." she muttered, but that was all.

After that, Yuri had to learn the concept of 'time out.' Which he didn't get, because what exactly was going to keep him in that corner? Absolutely nothing. So while Finath and his wife talked about why he plucked Yuri off the streets and brought him home, Yuri crept out of his corner.

Yet when he looked to the other side of the room, he saw Flynn was still in his corner, sulking at the wall. He was fully prepared to just leave the weirdo there. Unless they actually tied him to the corner… Yuri had seen some mean looking people do that to other people before, then they dragged them away while they were screaming or crying.

Finath didn't seem the kind of person to do that, but Yuri wasn't sure if that actually meant anything. And even if Flynn was a weirdo no one should get tied up and dragged away like a lot of the Lower Quarter people did, so Yuri decided he should help the brat.

He crept over to Flynn's corner, kneeling down. He reached to check Flynn's ankles, causing the blond to jump when touched. But there were no ropes, and when Flynn whirled around, Yuri noticed no ties. So why was he just standing here?

"You're supposed to be in time out!" Flynn hissed to him, pointing at the corner Yuri was supposed to be in.

"They can't _make_ me stand there," Yuri whispered defiantly. "And you're being weird just standing there."

"It's time out. I broke a rule so I have to do this."

"If you _had_ to they'd be in here making you do it. C'mon, let's go play."

Flynn's eyes widened. "What? Play? But we're—"

Yuri stood and grabbed Flynn's wrists. "Who cares? We just have to go out the window."

"Why the window?"

"Cause they'll hear the door, duh. Come on, I bet you're weird cause you don't come outside. Adults say the sun is good for you. I bet you don't see the sun."

Flynn glared at him. "I see it all the time!"

"Then it's no problem." Yuri replied simply, pulling him out of the corner.

Flynn struggled a bit, but Yuri was insistent. And really, he didn't _want_ to stand in the corner all by himself… and going outside and playing sounded better… And the only reason he got time out was cause he fought with Yuri—

"Its _your_ fault we got time out!" Flynn blurted, digging his heels in.

Yuri was tempted to leave him, but then he'd have no playmate and that was boring. So he sighed heavily. "Then I'll make it up to you." Yuri said. "What do adults call it? An I-O-U? We'll go play and have fun and you'll forget I ever hit you."

"You _didn't_ hit me."

"Liar liar, pants on fire." Yuri opened the window, clambering up to the sill. He then turned and flicked Flynn on the forehead. "You're it." And with that, he jumped out and ran.

"H-hey, wait! We didn't say what we'd play!" Flynn cried, scrambling out the window and nearly falling on his face. He managed to avoid that and dashed after the boy. His dad would be angry he left the corner, but he'd be angrier if he didn't bring Yuri back. That was his thinking, anyway.

Flynn forgot to close the window, so when he was gone, Finath came around from where he was listening and closed it after him. "Kids," Finath chuckled. "Adults could learn a thing or two about forgive-forget from them…"


End file.
